Friend's Forever!
by Jessie-PoM-Penguin
Summary: Warning: Contains Slash, speech, and bad word! Anyway first story on this site, and it's a Skico! I love Skico, but my sis is into Kipper! Not cool... imagine our arguments; anyway the tittle pretty much tells it all. Only Two Chapters! No More! :


Jessie: Hey everyone! :D My sister is a little more know then me on this site, but hey I can write to! Anyway I am in love with the Skico couple, but my sister is into Kipper! : ( Oh and this is only a 2 chapter story!

Chapter 1: Hidden secrets

**3****rd**** person's pov**

It was a dark night in the penguin habitat. The stars were out, and the moon had just risen above the trees. The lights in apartments and houses shut off, and the street lights took over. There were two figures in the dark, and they seemed to be running from something. Lightning then flashed in the sky as Skipper and a nervous Rico huddled against a gray wall, and their so-called friends surrounded them…. But wait how had this all happened? Well it all started 4 nights ago…

~ (4 days ago)

The sun was shining high above the trees that rustled in the wind. It was early autumn this fine day, and the animals seemed to be playing and talking happily at Julian's party. As the day strolled into night the guests started dancing, and Julian brought out the alcohol.

Soon by nightfall the guests were all pretty drunk. Rico and Skipper were sitting over by the bushes next to the fence of the habitat. Kowalski and Private were too busy. Kowalski was in a drinking contest with many watchers chanting 'Drink, Drink!', and Private was dancing with a girl cat who had asked him to dance. "Wow they sssure are havvving fun huh?" Skipper asked Rico in slurs. "Yeah…" Rico replied with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hey… hey um… Rico! Uh you wanna do something fun?" Skipper asked. "Okay" Rico replied lazily. "Come… Come over here…" Skipper said as he pulled Rico closer to himself. "What?" Rico asked him as he giggled. (Hard to believe Rico giggles? :O). "Look deeply in… in my eyes um Rico" Skipper said. Rico looked into his eyes with a smile. "Okay… now um…" he almost said, but then he pressed his beak to Rico's. Rico wasted no time in returning the kiss, and Skipper pulled him closer.

They stopped kissing after a while, and Skipper said- "Fun?". "Fun!" Rico said as he laughed.

~ (Next Night)

Skipper was sitting in the dark on a bench. He tapped his flipper as he waited. He then heard someone say- "Sorry for wait…". Skipper smiled, and pulled Rico closer to him. "You can never make me wait to long" Skipper said while nuzzling Rico's neck. Skipper and Rico joined flippers, and started off to the park grounds. Skipper led Rico to a picnic blanket, and they both sat down. "So no one followed you right?" Skipper asked. Rico nodded sadly. Skipper didn't seem to notice this.

"Good the more that know about this the more trouble it is…" Skipper said while taking a bite of tuna sandwich. After their night date they walked their way over to the zoo entrance. Unknown to them Julian spotted the two penguins. He was about to call out to them, but he noticed how the two males were closer than friends. "This night has been fun Rico… hope you liked it too" Skipper said with a wink. Rico nodded, and then kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. Julian stared wide-eyed.

Julian then jumped down the other side of the clock tower, and into the bushes. He ran off going to alert the other animals of the two males and their activities.

~ (3 nights later)

That is how we ended up on the night today as the other friends gathered together, and had chased the males down streets and alley-ways. Skipper and Rico huddled back against the wall. Kowalski stepped forward from the crowd. "Skipper you guys don't have to be afraid" Kowalski spoke softly. The other groups surrounded the two closer. Rico ducked behind Skipper. Skipper suddenly got angry as he saw the way Rico was reacting to the other people who use to be their friends.

He suddenly stepped forward from the wall, and everyone stepped back. Anger rose in his eyes, and he balled his flippers into fists. "Skipper take it easy!" Kowalski said. "No you back off!" Skipper yelled at them. They stood stunned. "Now listen here. I don't care what you think about our relationship, and I don't care if you're disgusted! I don't care what anyone of you have to say…" he almost finished but someone interrupted. "But you can't be happy with another guy!" the voice called.

Skipper gritted his beak in anger. "You think you all know what I need and want! Well you don't! Who are you to say it's wrong or evil or even sick?! I bet half of you aren't even straight yourselves! If you can't admit it then that's sad cause you don't know who you are. I am not afraid! I admit it I'm gay, and I'm DAMN PROUD!" Skipper yelled over them. They all held shocked expressions.

Skipper then pulled Rico close to him, and kissed him in front of everyone. "So anyone have anything to say now? You bunch of ninnies" Skipper said. Private stepped forward from the crowd, and said- "I have to admit… I'm not straight ether…". Everyone gasped. The others looked down, and mumbled their apologies. "See not everyone is who they say they are…" Skipper said with a smile. Private came closer to his leader with a smile as well. "Great job Private. You had more guts than anyone" Skipper said as he patted his head.

"No Skippa… you helped me admit it; I just hope the one I like can look past all this…" Private said as he looked at Kowalski who was down. "I'm sure he will someday… someday" Skipper said…

Jessie: Yeah I admit I'm a lesbian just like Skipper admitted he's gay! I don't care what anyone thinks! Anyway I feel pretty confident with Skipper's speech, and I hate straights who judge us on who we love! We don't come to your house, and force you to do anything with any of your same gender! So leave us alone! : (


End file.
